


A Cup of Christmas Coffee

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cafe AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Coffeeshop AU, Human Castiel, M/M, coffee shop AU, slight Dean with Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Another Destiel Ficlet inspired by a gif on Tumblr.Links will be provided in the notes.Christmas fluff and pinning Castiel.And coffee, lots of coffee!





	A Cup of Christmas Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Gif from Tumblr - http://azaras-spirit.tumblr.com/post/153157999156/froghat-ladymalchav-all-i-see-is-coffeeshop 
> 
> Au's are always a favorite of mine so I love writing these. 
> 
> I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday! 
> 
> I soo can't wait for the 18th!!!

It was just another night before Christmas. Eight nights to be exact, and the coffee café was practically glowing with holiday warmth. Angel’s Brew and Café was down to it’s last few customers of the night. The family that ran the shop had been leaving the doors open just that much longer these pass few days, to give those late-night Christmas shoppers a place to relax with a warm mug and an even warmer friendly atmosphere. 

Gabriel would stay as late as he could, but with having two munchkins at home, that meant he had to duck out of his shift at least by nine o’ clock. It was almost that hour and his brother, Castiel, had already agreed to stay and would keep the place open for at least one more hour. Cas had closed the shop by himself plenty of times, so Gabe had no issues with that. 

This night, however Gabe was hesitant to leave, for his baby brother was acting rather fidgety. He asked Cas again if he wanted him to stay and they could just close the shop early tonight. 

“No! I mean, no, Gabe, I’m fine, promise. Go home already, I’ll handle everything.” Cas assured while he rearranged the sugar cookies in the display case for the hundredth time that night. 

“Alright, bro, fine. I’m gone! I’m just going to put my apron away.” Gabe replied as he slipped off his uniform before going into the kitchen. 

Once he was through the swinging door, Cas quickly closed the case and turned to the coffee station. As quietly as he could he made his signature Christmas coffee, swirling the whipped crème on top into an extra-large mountain. He took an extra deep breath of courage before walking over to the end of the bar area. 

Dean tightly clutched his phone in his hand while his head slowly slumped forward. He had just moments ago snapped it shut, for he didn’t want to look at the heart-breaking message on the screen for one second longer. 

It was the same every year around the holidays. 

Another girl had broken up with him because she didn’t want to be in a relationship during this time of year. Or at least he was told something along those lines for multiple years in a row. 

This year he was so sure things were going to be different. 

He had been with this wonderful girl named Lisa for over half of the year. They had gotten along fine and though some days were trying, he had thought they were still working great together. In fact, he had figured that they were getting along well enough for Lisa to finally invite him to spend Christmas with her and her family. 

No such luck. 

They apparently were not right enough together, to the point where she even figured it would be okay to dumb him via text message. 

What a way to start the holidays. 

He sat his phone down, it was just making him madder which was unfair to the loyal machine. It’s not as if the phone had broken up with him, it was just the messenger, literally. He was about to laugh at his own joke but didn’t as a cup was suddenly gently placed in front of him by Old Blue Eyes. 

Dean was a frequent customer to this café. No one other café in this town had better pie nor coffee. It was easy to say that since Dean was a regular customer he knew all the employees by name. He knew the employee in front of him by heart, knowing that his name was Cas-something-or-other, but always referred in his head to him as ‘old blue’ on account of his big beautiful blue eyes. Ones that Dean had yet to see on anyone else to this very day. 

Cas smiled shyly as he settled the mug down in front of his customer. Not that Dean was just any customer, but no one would know that other than Cas himself. 

“It’s…” Cas wheezed in nervousness before clearing his throat loudly and took a step back. 

“On the house.” He said without any other problems then after taking just a full second to meet Dean’s eyes, he turned about face and all but ran only stopping once he was hidden behind the kitchen door. 

He had passed by Gabe, who didn’t have the heart to stop him. Gabe was just confused on what had happened. Out of all of the employees, Cas was the last one who would even think to give away a free cup of coffee. He glanced back at Dean, curiously watching him. When Dean sipped at the coffee only to then smile lovingly down into the cup, it clicked into place. Gabe smiled knowingly. 

So that was why whenever Dean came into the café that Cas always made himself scarce or busy. Gabe only got confirmation of his thoughts as he peaked into the kitchen finding Cas making another batch of cookies, bright red face and all. 

His baby brother had a crush! 

Gabriel bit his lip to contain a squeal of joy and turned just in time to see Dean get up, slide on his coat, and leave. He didn’t slip out of the shop though without Gabe taking noticed of Dean’s own pinkened cheeks. The elder Novak brother quickly scurried over to where Dean had been sitting and nearly jumped for joy at the sight of the now unoccupied seat. 

There was a more than gracious tip left on the bar, the mug emptied to the last drop and on the napkin next to the glass was written “thanks” in quick pen strokes, with a heart instead of an ‘a’. 

His brother’s crush liked his baby brother back. It was a bonafide Christmas miracle. 

~A few days later~

Gabe was this close to believing that miracle was just something his tired brain had thought up. Dean had taken his sweet ass time to return to the café. It nearly broke Gabe’s own heart every day Cas went through not seeing Dean. His baby brother was becoming more and more depressed as each one passed. It wasn’t until their last few hours of operation on Christmas Eve that Dean strolled back into the shop. 

The entire café lit up with how brightly Cas’s smile shone when he noticed Dean sit down in the exact same spot. In fact, Cas’s smile was the only reason Gabe didn’t go over and give Dean a piece of his mind. 

Dean had his own dazzling smile upon his face as he met Cas’s eyes. He didn’t make any other moves other than have his eyes follow Cas, who took a while to come to him. It was more that Gabe and Anna took over anyone and everything else, leaving no one but Cas to cater to Dean. 

“Anything I can get you?” Cas politely asked as he fiddled with his notepad and avoided Dean’s eyes. Dean’s smiled turned up the charm before he let out a low laugh. 

“If I can be honest, I’d really love to have whatever you gave me last time. I don’t know what it’s called on your menu, though.” Cas’s blush filled his entire face as he slightly shook his head. 

“It’s…It isn’t on the menu, so there is no name for it. I’ll um…be right back with it. Anything else?” 

“Well…” Dean leaned back in his chair but tsked loudly when he didn’t see what he was looking for in the display case. 

“…You don’t have any pie, which is a shame. I love me some pie, but for now I’ll have one of those giant gingerbread man cookies.” 

“Sure.” Cas agreed and put his notepad in his pocket while walking away. The order was simple enough to remember, though he had to make a note to himself to remember to make more pies later. He was halfway done with making the coffee, the cookie already waiting on a plate, when he stopped for Dean had called out his name. He glanced up, meeting Dean’s bright beautiful emerald eyes, to let him know he was listening. 

“Make it two, would ‘ya?” Dean asked with an innocent smile. Cas didn’t reply other than an acknowledging nod. 

That was a weird request. 

The café was about to close but Dean was meeting someone this late? Was he actually spending the holidays with someone and Cas had read the signs from their encounter last week all wrong?  
Castiel brought over the cups, settling them both in front of Dean. After quickly retrieving the cookie and placing that as well beside the mugs, he cleared his throat hesitantly. 

“Are you expecting someone?” Cas asked shyly but with as much courage as he could possibly muster in the moment. He had thought he made a break through last time Dean had come in. He must have been wrong though, he had read the situation all wrong. 

“If you are I can make a fresh one when they-“ Cas stopped as Dean lifted up one of the cups only to then place it right back in front of Cas. 

“I’m expecting you Cas, though I’d love it more if you sat over here with me?” Dean said with a nod to the chair besides him only to then take a sip of the coffee that had haunted him these pass few days. It wasn’t nearly as good as the sight of Castiel’s face lighting up like Christmas morning. 

“I’d love too.” 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> That was too fluffy right?  
> I hope you guys enjoyed and again plz be safe and have a fun holidays!  
> Luv ya guys!


End file.
